


Beyond the Gardens

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fairy princess, other idols mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Tzuyu is a fairy princess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Beyond the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep working on this later on, but I just wanted to get it started here. Yeah.

The sun is warm against her tan skin. She almost doesn't want to wake up from her nap. She was playing around the flowers surrounding her kingdom when an overwhelming tiredness took over her senses. The princess found the nearest flower petal to nap on and has lying there since.

When Tzuyu opened her eyes to the bright, burning sun, she judges that it must be around midday. As much as she wants to refuse, her royal duties and lessons must be attended to. She was the only heir afterall.

Tzuyu stretched out her arms and wings before standing up.  
  
"Thank you for the nap, sweet flower," she said to the plant.  
  
Tzuyu was a kind girl, much kinder than her mother. All the fairies loved her. The sun fairies, the water fairies, and especially the animal fairies. Tzuyu flew to visit each area of the garden on her way home.  
  
She thanked the sun fairies for creating the beautiful day it was, she thanked the water fairies for the rain she knew they would bring later once the sun had set, and she thanked the wind fairies for the breeze they sent to keep the fairies at work cool. She visited the animal fairies last so she would have some time to play with bunnies.  
  
"You're very pretty, Princess Tzuyu," the animal fairy said. He was slightly older than her, but they were still friends.  
  
"Thank you, Kookie," Tzuyu told him, her little hands lost in the massive bunny's fur.  
  
"Say, Princess? If your mother doesn't mind, do you think I could-"  
  
"Prin-princess, your m-mother requested your p-pr-presence immediately!" an out-of-breath fairy called.  
  
"Madam Yeri! I'm sorry, I'll head over now," Tzuyu told her, fluttering up. She apologized to Jungkook, and flew off.  
  
"Jungkook, stop trying to ask her out," Yeri said to the boy, lowering herself to the ground with him. "I have more of a chance than you do, you know."  
  
Tzuyu must not have been out of ear shot just yet because she immediately came back, agreeing with Yeri.  
  
"She's right, Kook. But you're very kind for liking me," Tzuyu whispered, leaving a kiss on the boy's cheek. Jungkook turned red up to his ears and Yeri was cracking up.  
  
Any other day, Yeri and the princess would have picked on the boy.  
  
But the princess had to go, she was already late to her mother's lesson.  
  
She said goodbye to her friends, and started her trip to the biggest tree of the garden.  
  
She was flying at a leisurely pace. Although she was late, she loved to appreciate her garden kingdom and all the beauty it had to offer. She was going by the pond that stood at the border of her world and the mortals' when something caught her eye.  
  
It was a girl. A gigantic girl. It was human.  
  
She was quite pretty. Big pretty eyes, a mole under her lips, her hair blue with braids. She was looking closely at some flowers and sketching into a journal. There was a title on it, but Tzuyu couldn't read it.  
  
The fairy had been staring at the human so intensely, she hadn't seen the oak tree in her path.  
  
"Ow," she groans in a small voice. It was a big fall for such a tiny being.  
  
But the human must have heard her.  
  
"Is something there!?" her voice boomed through the plant vines.  
  
Tzuyu quickly grabbed a big leaf from the ground and hid under it.  
  
_If a human were to catch you, if they even see you, the consequences would be drastic for all of us,_ her mother always said.  
  
_But she doesn't look harmful,_ Tzuyu thought as she watched the worried human look around. _She looks nice, actually_.  
  
The human shrugged and picked up the flower again. She placed the flower between some pages in her journal and stood up.  
  
_She's even bigger standing!_  
  
As the human walks away from the pond, Tzuyu slips out from under the leaf.  
  
Tzuyu usually didn't go towards the edge of gardens, always afraid she'd come across a human.  
  
But now that she's seen one, she decides maybe she can observe humans from the garden edge.  
  
She hoped the girl would come back.  
  
The princess flaps her wings and floats slightly above ground now. She was near home, no need to speed by high in the air.  
  
Tzuyu wants to tell the queen what she saw, but she knows that isn't the best idea.  
  
The princess completes her royal duties and lessons with the thought of the human in the back of her head the whole time.  
  
"Mother, what exactly did the humans do for us to shelter ourselves? Why can't both live in harmony?"


End file.
